Problem: A band has 72 members who will all be marching during halftime. They need to march in rows with the same number of students per row. If there must be between 5 and 20 students per row, in how many possible row-lengths can the band be arranged?
If $x$ members march in each row and there is a total of $y$ rows, then $xy=72=2^3\cdot3^2$. Given that $5\le x\le20$, the possible values for $x$ are $2^3=8$, $2^2\cdot3=12$, $2\cdot3=6$, $2\cdot3^2=18$ and $3^2=9$, for a total of $ \boxed{5}$ row-lengths.